No quiero estar contigo
by InOurTalons
Summary: Una pareja en crisis. Sakura es incapaz de divorciarse de su esposo, a este poco le importa lo que su mujer sienta. Sasuke y ¿Hinata?, Sakura y ¿Naruto? AU.
1. Esto no funciona

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece.

**Summary: **Una pareja en crisis. Sakura es incapaz de divorciarse de su esposo, a este poco le importa lo que su mujer sienta. Sasuke y_**, **Sakura y _

**Titulo: **No quiero estar contigo

* * *

**Esto no funciona**

_¿Cansado de los problemas matrimoniales? ¿Aburrido/a de su pareja? Llame ahora, consulte con el Doctor Amor. Llame al: 01-456-289._

El aviso era bastante llamativo, al menos para Sakura que ya lo había remarcado con su lápiz, lo más probable es que llamara y visitara la consulta de ese doctor, sola, sin su pareja, ya que él se negaba a asistir a esos lugares. Sakura quería resolver su problema matrimonial, sabía que la ayuda del "especialista" sería útil pero no cambiaría drásticamente las cosas, tenía que ser un trabajo en conjunto, y para ello su esposo debía aportar, cosa que hasta el momento no hacía.

Había consultado con varios especialistas en estas terapias de pareja, pero ninguno logró mejorar la situación…

—_Yo considero…— decía el doctor, un hombre ya mayor, psicólogo y separado, esto último hacía notar que su fuerte no era este tipo de trabajo, ya que sus consejos no daban resultados, y el era el claro ejemplo de ello— que deberían hablar más, comunicarse, esto ayuda en los problemas de pareja, hablando todo se soluciona…—meditó un poco el doctor para luego agregar— no traten de forzar las conversaciones, tienen que ser espontáneas, olvídense de sus problemas y hagan como si nada… ¿Me entiendes?_

—_Si doctor, entiendo a que se refiere, a mí también me gustaría hablar con él— contestaba Sakura, todos los terapeutas consultados proponían lo mismo: hablar. El problema radicaba en que su esposo no era muy bueno con las palabras, contestaba, según el, lo justo y necesario, no se excedía en explicaciones, respondía con monosílabos y muchas veces ni hablaba, ya que se encontraba enojado o no tenía ganas de hacerlo—, pero el no quiere, rara vez me escucha, y cuando lo hace pareciera que no le importa lo que le digo._

—_Y él… ¿Por qué no asiste a las charlas?— preguntó el terapeuta— Son para la pareja, no solo para uno._

—_El dice que no tiene tiempo— dijo Sakura — En realidad el es una persona muy ocupada, pasa poco tiempo en casa._

—_Dime—dijo el doctor, al parecer ya tenía la solución a todos los problemas— ¿Cómo se llevan en la cama?_

—_Bueno… yo creo que bien— contestó Sakura algo extrañada con la pregunta, aún no entendía a que quería llegar— Dormimos en habitaciones separadas._

— _¿No cree que hay esta el problema?— preguntó el doctor—_

—_No— dijo Sakura, ya había entendido a lo que el doctor se refería— A mi esposo no le interesan esas cosas… o al menos— agregó con un aire de tristeza— no le interesa practicarlas conmigo._

Sakura estaba cansada, no físicamente, si no que de su relación. Ya sabía que eso no funcionaba, en realidad nunca funcionó, pero ella quería creer que todo iba de maravillas, que su sueño de niña estaba siendo cumplido, que ella era la princesa y Sasuke el apuesto príncipe y vivirían felices para siempre. Lamentablemente para ella nada de eso era cierto.

—En realidad…— dijo Sakura para si misma— Ino tenía razón, Sasuke no es para mí.

_Dos chicas de unos veinte años charlaban acerca de su futuro amoroso. Dos chicas que en un momento fueron rivales por el amor de un hombre, dejaron en el pasado esos problemas para volver a ser las amigas de siempre, las que fueron en su más tierna infancia._

—_Sakura— dijo Ino— No lo tomes a mal, pero creo que Sasuke no es para ti. No quiero decir que tú no lo merezcas, pero hay muchos hombres que estarían felices de estar contigo y te tratarían bien, como mereces._

—_Mientes— contestó Sakura evidentemente enojada —Estas celosa… Porque yo puedo estar con Sasuke y tu no._

—_No Sakura— dijo Ino tratando de calmarla— A mi ya no me interesa Sasuke, me interesa tu bienestar, eres mi mejor amiga y quiero que seas feliz. Con Sasuke se nota que no lo eres, claramente el no te escucha, salta a la vista que no le importas como el te importa a ti._

—_Eso es una mentira— dijo Sakura tratando de autoconvencerse de lo que diría a continuación— Sasuke si se preocupa por mi, solo que no lo demuestra como los demás._

—_Sakura, por favor— dijo Ino— Abre los ojos, a Sasuke no le interesa casarse ni tener familia… Créeme._

Sakura sumida en sus pensamientos volvió a la realidad cuando sintió que la puerta de la habitación se abría, su esposo acababa de llegar, como siempre no la saludó y se sentó en el otro sofá, lejos de ella casi evitando su presencia. Tomo el periódico donde había un aviso destacado, al parecer su esposa seguía tratando de resolver sus problemas con un terapeuta de parejas.

—No cuentes conmigo para esto— dijo Sasuke señalando el aviso y cerrando el periódico, se le habían quitado las ganas de leerlo—

—Pero Sasuke— dijo Sakura— Intentémoslo, quizás resulte, no hagamos de nuestra relación un martirio.

—Yo jamás te prometí que sería entretenido— dijo Sasuke— Tu te quisiste casar conmigo.

—Intentémoslo— pidió Sakura— Nada perdemos.

—Esta bien— contestó Sasuke— Pero si no resulta, esto se acaba para siempre, no habrá otra oportunidad.

Dicho esto, Sasuke se levantó del sofá y salió de la habitación. El tema no le dio vueltas en la cabeza, tenía cosas más importantes en que pensar, como por ejemplo que la compra de acciones no era rentable para su empresa, que la secretaria nueva era incapaz de preparar el café como a él le gusta, etc. En general, su esposa estaba lejos de ser tema para él, se arrepentía de haberse casado con ella, si alguna vez le tuvo aprecio fue cuando eran amigos, no cuando ella se convirtió en su pareja.

_Era una reunión familiar de los Uchiha. Sasuke había invitado a sus dos mejores amigos: Naruto y Sakura, bueno, en realidad no los había invitado, ellos se auto-invitaron, con la excusa de querer acompañar a su amigo para que no se aburriera durante la reunión._

— _¿Así que ella es la niña que tanto me hablabas?— dijo Mikoto, la madre de Sasuke, molestando a su hijo, el nunca le había comentado de sus amigos— Es mucho más bonita de lo que me habías contado._

_Sasuke solo la miró con enojo, mientras que a él su mejor amigo le regalaba una mirada con odio._

_El corazón de Sakura comenzaba a latir cada vez más fuerte, le gustaba Sasuke, pero había madurado y ya no lo perseguía, se limitaba a ser su amiga y conformarse con eso._

_Mikoto se retiró de la habitación, tras ella, salió Naruto enojado. Después de eso, el rubio no volvió a dirigirle la palabra a Sasuke._

—_Lo que ella dijo es…— trató de decir Sasuke, pero Sakura lo acalló antes de que pudiera continuar—_

—_Me encantaría estar contigo— dijo Sakura sonriendo— Podemos ser felices juntos si lo intentamos._

_Sasuke no le dijo nada, Sakura era su mejor y única amiga, y pensó que después de todo no podía ser tan malo estar con ella, no sabía cuan equivocado estaba, por culpa de la relación, perdió a sus mejores amigos._

...

Sakura observaba el aviso, estaba insegura. Su esposo por primera vez había cedido a realizar una terapia, pero también había sido bastante claro, si la terapia no resulta la relación termina.

Se habían casado hace cinco meses, durante ese tiempo la relación experimentó grandes conflictos que a veces detonaban en fuertes discusiones, Sakura por su parte terminaba llorando y Sasuke terminaba igual que siempre, esos problemas no interferían en su vida cotidiana…

_Era de noche, la pareja se encontraba cenando, entablando una conversación no muy amena._

—_Sasuke, ¿Por qué no me contaste que debías viajar?—preguntó Sakura triste- Te podría haber acompañado._

—_No es algo que te importe—contestó el—_

—_Pero Sasuke—dijo Sakura—Eres mi esposo, como no me va a importar... por lo menos debías haberme dicho, odio que no confíes en mi._

—_Buenas noches— dijo Sasuke levantándose de la silla, dejando a Sakura cenando sola—_

— _¿Así solucionas nuestros problemas?—reclamó Sakura— ¿Te vas como si nada hubiese pasado?_

_Sasuke la observó extrañado, era la primera vez que ella reclamaba por la falta de atención de su parte._

—_Tenemos que hablar, Sasuke— dijo Sakura con una mezcla de sentimientos que se reflejaban en su rostro, sentimientos como rabia, pena y cansancio— Esto no esta funcionando._

—_Ya lo sé—dijo Sasuke—_

— _¿Entonces?— preguntó Sakura— ¿Qué piensas hacer?_

—_Nada— dijo Sasuke— No me interesa esto, por mi acabemos con esto ahora._

— _¡Sasuke!—dijo Sakura— Tu no lo entiendes, esto no puede terminar porque sí, yo cambie por ti, ¿Y tu que has hecho? Nada— Sakura respiraba agitada, lágrimas comenzaban a amenazar con salir en cualquier momento— No te interesa nada ni nadie, yo quería sacarte de tu soledad, ¿Y tú qué haces? ¿Así me agradeces? Si esto termina quedarás solo, hasta tu familia se aburrirá de ti, ellos siempre están preocupados por ti, por saber como estas, ¿Y tu cuando te acuerdas de ellos? Jamás los llamas, tu madre se entera a través de mí de tu salud, tengo que mentirle diciendo que no has tenido tiempo para comunicarte cuando nada de eso es cierto._

— _¡Cállate!— dijo Sasuke enojado— Nada de lo que dices es cierto._

—_Si lo es— dijo Sakura— Tu madre te llama todos los días... ¿Y tu cuando te preocupas por ella? Ya te dije, terminarás solo..._

—_No — dijo Sasuke—Tú serás incapaz de terminar conmigo, no te atreves a hacer eso._

—_Sasuke, abre los ojos— dijo Sakura molesta por la forma de hablar de su esposo, creía que por ser el nadie sería capaz de dejarlo— Yo se que no te importo, pero al menos quiero que si estamos juntos sea algo grato para ambos, quiero hacer un intento de salvar lo nuestro, si esto acaba te prometo que te dejare en paz, y no te volveré a buscar._

Sakura se decidió, recordar esos momentos la alentaban a hacer un último esfuerzo por esto llamó a la consulta del "Doctor Amor", reservaría una hora…

— Buenos días— atendió la recepcionista, con el típico tono de oficina— ¿Puedo ayudarle en algo?

— Si— contesto Sakura, dudando un poco— Quiero pedir una hora con el doctor.

— ¿Le parece hoy a las seis?— preguntó la recepcionista—

— Si, me parece— contestó Sakura, más que nerviosa, no esperaba ir tan pronto— Gracias, nos vemos más tarde.

Sakura colgó, ahora si que no sabía que hacer. Avisó a su esposo de que visitarían la consulta del doctor, la cara de desagrado de Sasuke fue evidente, pero Sakura prefirió no hacer comentarios al respecto.

El teléfono sonaba, seguramente era la madre de Sasuke, que solía llamar siempre a la misma hora. Mikoto tenía conocimiento de que su hijo se distanciaba un poco de su esposa, pero ignoraba que él se despreocupara por completo de ella, Sakura no le contaba esos detalles a su suegra, debido a que no le gustaba molestarla con sus problemas de pareja.

— ¿Y como va todo con Sasuke?— preguntaba Mikoto del otro lado de la línea—

—Bien— mintió Sakura—

Sasuke escucho parte de la conversación, y se quedó escuchando de qué cosas hablaban.

—Sasuke no ha tenido tiempo para llamarla— dijo Sakura— Esta muy ocupado con el trabajo, pero siempre pregunta si he hablado con usted.

Sakura mentía cuando se refería a Sasuke, él agradecía eso, era una de las pocas cosas que le gustaban de Sakura, ella nunca lo dejaba mal frente a su familia por el bien de ella.

**...**

Ya era la hora de la consulta, y luego de esta definirán si vale la pena seguir juntos.

_**Continuara….**_

_**

* * *

**_

_Nota:_

_Eso, espero que sea de su agrado._

_Bueno, yo soy de escribir SasuHina, pero si los lectores del fic prefieren el SasuSaku dejaré a esa pareja.  
_


	2. Doctor Amor

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece.

* * *

**Doctor Amor**

Una tarde difícil para la pareja se aproximaba, ya se encontraban en la recepción de la consulta, eran los últimos pacientes. El lugar estaba decorado con cuadros de lugares hermosos, había una mesa con unos folletos, los cuales daban a conocer cifras de los casos de infidelidad, divorcios, y todo lo relacionado con las dificultades de pareja. Sasuke tomó uno de estos sin interés y comenzó a hojearlo, sin prestar atención a las cifras, más bien observando las imágenes, no le preocupaba lo que pudiera pasar dentro de la consulta. Sakura, por su parte estaba nerviosa, comenzaba a jugar con su cabello y a observar el lugar, su vista se posó sobre la recepcionista, una joven de unos veinte años, de sonrisa simpática, llamada Tenten que hablaba a través del teléfono, al parecer estaba agendando una cita con el doctor.

Una joven pareja salió del lugar, al parecer el doctor era efectivo, ya que caminaban muy juntos de la mano. La chica se despidió de la recepcionista como si fueran amigas, al parecer con tanta terapia ya se habían conocido.

— ¿Sakura Haruno y Sasuke Uchiha?— preguntó el doctor cuando salió de su oficina, mientras observaba a los últimos pacientes— Adelante.

La pareja entró a la oficina del doctor. Sakura ya acostumbrada a ese tipo de consulta, y Sasuke con una expresión de desconfianza, el tipo que lo atendería tenía una expresión de constante felicidad, cosa que no le agradaba, ya que parecía que se reiría en cualquier momento de lo que le están diciendo.

—Mi nombre es Jiraiya— saludó el doctor con amabilidad— ¿Me gustaría saber por qué están aquí?

Sakura miró a Sasuke para ver quien respondería, pero a él no le interesaba responder a la pregunta, su expresión lo delataba.

—Bueno— contestó Sakura buscando las palabras para expresar el problema que tenían—, nosotros tenemos algunos inconvenientes, como todas las parejas, algunas peleas y hemos pensado en divorciarnos varias veces.

— ¿Y por qué no lo han hecho?— preguntó Jiraiya, ya con la experiencia se había dado cuenta que lo mejor era preguntar las cosas sin rodeos.

Sakura no respondió, no sabía que decir.

—En realidad no hemos pensado en divorciarnos — dijo Sasuke, mintiendo. Estaba asombrado por el tipo de pregunta que realizaba el doctor, no esperaba que fuera tan directo. — Ella solo lo dice como amenaza, creyendo que yo caeré y cambiaré mi actitud.

Jiraiya abrió los ojos sorprendido, Sasuke había dejado a Sakura como una mujer manipuladora, pero no parecía serlo y si es que era cierto lo ocultaba muy bien.

— Cambiando de tema— dijo Jiraiya, cuando terminó de tomar nota— Sakura, ¿Tu amas a Sasuke?

La pregunta le cayó como un balde de agua fría.

—No lo sé— contestó Sakura bajando la cabeza— En este momento, no tengo claros mis sentimientos.

— ¿Y tu Sasuke?— preguntó Jiraiya tomando nota de lo dicho por Sakura— ¿La amas?

—No — contestó Sasuke, al parecer no le importaba lo que pudiera sentir la mujer que se encontraba a su lado.

— Y cuando se conocieron— preguntó el doctor— ¿Se amaban?

—La verdad, no se si el amor era mutuo— dijo Sakura con seriedad— Yo lo amaba, demasiado, tanto... que no quise creer lo que mi familia y mis amigos decían de él— ahora Sakura comenzaba a llorar— Ellos siempre me decían que el no me quería, que el no era para mi… y yo creí que ellos mentían, que no querían mi felicidad.

— ¿Y tu Sasuke?— preguntó Jiraiya.

— Yo no la amaba— contestó Sasuke— Nunca la he amado. Ella siempre se preocupó de mí, y lo agradezco, pero no la amo, jamás me ha interesado formar una familia con ella— Sasuke se mostraba algo arrepentido por lo que diría, pero tenía que hacerlo— Me casé con ella para escapar de mi familia, estaba aburrido de ser comparado con mi hermano, y como era la primera vez que ellos se mostraban orgullosos de mi, lo tuve que hacer.

Jiraiya dejo de tomar nota, al parecer ellos no lo visitarían de nuevo. Si bien el se hacía llamar "Doctor Amor", no era un tipo que buscara mantener las parejas, si veía que la relación no resultaba, los separaba, para que cada uno buscara amor por otra parte.

—Ya esta todo dicho— dijo el doctor— Nada sacamos con seguir charlando, está en ustedes hacer lo correcto. Yo les recomendaría el divorcio.

Sakura y Sasuke se levantaron del asiento, y se despidieron del doctor. Salieron sin hablar, Sakura se despidió de la recepcionista, mientras Sasuke ya se había adelantado varios pasos.

...

Llegaron a la casa que compartían, y se sentaron a charlar, quizás sería la última que hablarían de esposo a esposa.

— ¿Y que piensas hacer?— preguntó Sakura enojada, todo el amor que sintió por su esposo se terminó cuando escucho las razones por las cuales se había casado con ella—

—Divorciarnos— contestó Sasuke mientras buscaba un número en su teléfono— Llamaré al abogado de la empresa para que realice los trámites.

—Esto es muy fácil para ti ¿Verdad? — dijo Sakura enrabiada— Estuviste jugando con mis sentimientos todo este tiempo... me hubieses dicho desde un principio, así ambos nos evitábamos problemas.

—Yo… — dijo Sasuke— Siento lo que te hice.

—Mientes— dijo Sakura respirando agitada— ¡Tú no estás arrepentido! Pero no te preocupes, no me interesan tus disculpas… Me voy de esta casa, te quedaras solo…

Sakura fue a su habitación, tomó algunas cosas y algo de dinero, partiría en ese mismo instante de vuelta a su ciudad natal.

—Antes de irme, quiero dejar claras algunas cosas— dijo Sakura cuando ya estaba lista para irse—; no me casé contigo por dinero, así que no me interesa quedarme con tus cosas, y no esperes que le siga mintiendo a tu madre, ahora te toca a ti afrontar a tu familia. —Sakura se había descargado por todo el tiempo que estuvo con Sasuke y vivió mal— Supongo que tu abogado solucionará el tramite del divorcio. Adiós.

—Si— contestó Sasuke asombrado por la nueva actitud de Sakura. — El lo hará, adiós.

Sasuke vio partir a Sakura, su antigua esposa y amiga, sintió algo raro, un vacío, que Sakura tapaba pero no llenaba, no le pidió otra oportunidad, ella tenía derecho a rehacer su vida y el también tenía derecho a hacerlo, aunque no lo mereciera. Estaba solo, sin amigos, su familia estaba lejos, su única distracción sería el trabajo.

...

Jiraiya salió de su consulta y se despidió de la recepcionista, quien era la última en dejar el lugar.

Siguió su rutina de siempre, ir a comprar un café y beberlo lentamente, le relajaba hacer eso, lo hacía olvidarse de sus problemas. Ya había dejado su vieja costumbre de acosar mujeres, estaba felizmente casado con Tsunade, una mujer maravillosa según él, y vivía con un joven llamado Naruto, este último no era su pariente ni nada de eso, lo recogió cuando niño y era como su hijo, más bien, el decía que era su hijo, y Naruto lo reconocía como un padre.

Terminó de beber su café, pagó la cuenta y partió rumbo a su casa.

Al llegar se encontró con Naruto, quien veía la televisión.

— ¡Que sorpresa! — dijo Jiraiya observando al joven— De hace tiempo que no te quedabas en casa.

Naruto se levantó del sofá con una expresión de tristeza en su rostro.

— ¿Qué ocurre?— preguntó Jiraiya al ver a Naruto triste, en general siempre estaba alegre.

— Me siento solo— contestó el joven— Se que estoy contigo y con Tsunade, pero… me falta algo.

—No te preocupes— dijo Jiraiya— Si te refieres a una mujer… solo te traerá problemas, mejor quédate soltero, recuerda lo que ocurrió con Ino, tu antigua novia.

— ¿Dijiste algo, cariño?— preguntó una voz femenina que se incorporaba a la conversación.

—No— contestó Jiraiya nervioso—, me refiero a las otras mujeres, no a ti, mi vida.

— ¿Y cómo te fue?— preguntó Tsunade, cambiando el tema.

— Bien— contestó él "Doctor Amor"— Creo que separé otra pareja…

— ¿Y no crees que eso te quita credibilidad?— preguntó Naruto— Al menos yo no te visitaría.

—Aunque no lo creas— contestó Jiraiya—, esos casos me dan fama, por eso tengo tantos pacientes.

El teléfono de Naruto suena, otra vez una llamada de su jefe. Él la observa con desagrado, pero esta obligado a contestar, su trabajo aún no es lo suficientemente estable como para dejar al jefe esperando. Naruto salé de la habitación, dejando a Jiraiya y Tsunade a solas.

—Naruto ha madurado mucho— dijo Jiraiya, observando al joven que se alejaba.

—Es cierto, pero me preocupa— agregó Tsunade— Creo que algo le ocurre.

— ¿Tu crees?— preguntó Jiraiya.

—Si— contestó la mujer—, piensa que hace un año no le interesaba trabajar, ahora vive solo para eso, ya no se ríe, apenas pasa tiempo con nosotros.

— ¿Tendrá que ver Ino en todo esto?— preguntó Jiraiya, pensando en que su antigua novia podía ser la causa del problema.

—No— contestó Tsunade— Ino no es la causa del problema, él esta así de antes que empezara una relación con esa niña.

— ¿Será por lo de sus amigos?— preguntó Jiraiya, mientras recordaba…

_Eran aproximadamente las diez de la noche, Naruto regresaba a casa enojado, al parecer venía de una fiesta y algo muy malo debía haber ocurrido para que el estuviese así._

—_Naruto— preguntó Tsunade— ¿Ocurrió algo?_

_El joven asintió con la cabeza, en sus ojos se observaban rastros de lágrimas._

—_Cuéntame— dijo Tsunade._

—_Sasuke y Sakura van a estar juntos— dijo Naruto tratando de mantenerse fuerte._

— _¿Y cual es el problema?— preguntó Tsunade._

—_Yo amo a Sakura— dijo Naruto— Sasuke lo sabía, y comenzó una relación sabiendo mis sentimientos… ¡Los odio!— dijo casi gritando._

_Tsunade abrazó a Naruto, entendía lo que el sentía, era su primera desilusión amorosa. Jiraiya se unió al abrazo, había escuchado todo lo ocurrido._

—_Nosotros nunca te fallaremos— dijo Jiraiya mientras abrazaba a Naruto, sintió que era un niño a pesar de ser mucho mayor._

—Yo creo que puede ser por eso— dijo Tsunade.

— Sasuke y Sakura…— dijo Jiraiya para si mismo— Me parece haber escuchado hoy esos nombres.

Naruto entró nuevamente a la habitación, esta vez con una sonrisa en su rostro.

— ¿Me perdí de algo?— preguntó Tsunade.

— El jefe me acaba de informar que recibí un ascenso— dijo el emocionado— Ahora tendré mi propia oficina… y mi propia secretaria— dijo esto último mirando a Jiraiya.

— Te felicito— dijo Jiraiya, le hacía feliz saber que su "hijo" estaba bien. — Creo que te ayudaré a escoger a alguien lo suficientemente competente para ese cargo.

—Tu no le ayudarás en nada— dijo Tsunade reprendiendo a su esposo— Hablando de secretarias… Supongo que dejaste a esa señora que se ofreció para el puesto, ¿Verdad?

— Me vi obligado a despedirla— contestó Jiraiya— No manejaba muy bien el teléfono.

—Mientes— dijo Tsunade falsamente irritada, le gustaba molestar a su esposo con ese tipo de problema, sabía la antigua reputación que tenía, pero confiaba en el, que había dejado sus malos hábitos— Cualquiera puede usar el teléfono.

Mientras Jiraiya y Tsunade peleaban, Naruto observaba la escena, estaba feliz de convivir con ellos, ya que en ese momento, más que sus padres eran sus amigos.

_**Continuara…**_

_**

* * *

**_

_Nota:_

_Agradezco sus comentarios, dejare SasuHina y NaruSaku, es definitivo. Otra cosa, gracias por las sugerencias, lamento no haber podido utilizarlas ya que tenía el capitulo bastante avanzado y era demasiado pronto para que Hinata hiciera su aparición… la idea es que Sasuke sufra un tiempo…_

_Si quieren pueden sugerir algo para el proximo capítulo, alguien para la secretaria de Naruto… no se._


	3. Nueva secretaria y nuevos vecinos

**Disclaimer:** _Naruto no me pertenece._

_

* * *

_

**Nueva secretaria… nuevos vecinos.**

Naruto publicó un aviso en el periódico, esperaba encontrar pronto a una persona capaz de asumir el puesto de secretaria, no pasó más de media hora cuando ya había una interesada, la citó a una entrevista ese mismo día. Mientras pasaba el tiempo de espera, se dedicó a ordenar su oficina nueva, puso en su escritorio una fotografía donde aparecía Jiraiya, Tsunade y él, los tres con una sonrisa en el rostro, limpió el lugar, y se dio cuenta de que este no le agradaba para nada, la pared blanca y el escritorio negro, un espacio demasiado monocromático para él, tenía que añadirle su toque personal.

Mientras pensaba que color era el más apropiado para la muralla, una joven golpeaba la puerta.

—Adelante— dijo Naruto.

Una chica de cabello rubio, y ojos claros, entraba a la oficina

— Vienes por lo del aviso, ¿Verdad?— preguntó Naruto, la chica asintió con la cabeza— ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Temari no Sabaku— contestó ella.

—Mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki— se presentó Naruto, la chica le recordaba a su exnovia, Ino.

— Un placer conocerlo, Naruto— dijo Temari.

— ¿Y tienes estudios?— preguntó Naruto, Temari se notaba demasiado incomoda en su papel de persona amable, y ese detalle no pasó desapercibido para Naruto.

— Si— contestó ella, entregándole unos papeles.

Naruto pasó su vista por las hojas, y comprendió que ella era apta, ya que sabía lo necesario para ser su ayudante.

— Temari, estás contratada— dijo Naruto con una sonrisa en su rostro.

—Bien — dijo Temari—, ¿Y cuando empezamos?

—Ahora mismo — contestó Naruto entusiasmado.

Temari tomó asiento en la silla que estaba frente a la de Naruto, sin saber que hacer.

— ¿Qué crees?— preguntó Naruto— La oficina se vería mejor… ¿Amarilla o naranja?

La chica se relajó tras escuchar la interrogante de su nuevo jefe, se veía que era un tipo agradable, relajado, conversador y por qué no decirlo, también bastante atractivo.

— No me gusta el amarillo— dijo Temari— Creo que el color naranjo quedaría bien.

—Mañana mismo pintaré esto— dijo Naruto— También quiero cambiar este aburrido escritorio… y….

—Disculpa— dijo Temari, que ya tenía un poco de confianza, y que además no le interesaba mucho conservar el puesto, ya que sus hermanos podían mantenerla— ¿No hay trabajo para hoy?

—Que bueno que me lo recuerdas— contestó Naruto mientras encendía su computadora— Sabes… me ascendieron ayer, y la verdad no estoy acostumbrado a esto, jamás había tenido mi propia oficina y secretaria, esto es nuevo para mi.

—Ya veo…— contestó la chica, mientras pensaba en su propia experiencia— Si quieres yo te puedo ayudar, he trabajado muchas veces en esto.

—Que bien— dijo Naruto— Haremos un gran equipo.

…**.**

Sasuke se mudó de casa, le parecía que la anterior era demasiado grande para una persona que vive sola. Decidió comprar un departamento, mucho más pequeño, pero que le quedaba cerca del trabajo, y del centro de la ciudad.

Llegó al trabajo enojado, no era un secreto que se había divorciado, ya toda la empresa lo sabía, esta noticia se esparció rápidamente luego de que hablara con su abogado, Sai, un tipo hábil en su profesión, pero bastante chismoso, que al enterarse le comentó a sus amigos el nuevo rumor.

—Disculpe…— dijo la secretaria nueva, una chica llamada Hanabi— Hoy tiene una reunión con el señor Gaara.

—Cancélala— dijo Sasuke, no tenía ganas de conversar. — Dile que quizás la próxima semana podamos hablar.

Sasuke entró a su oficina, y observó con molestia que había olvidado terminar unos informes…

— ¡Hanabi!— llamó Sasuke, a la chica que aún no terminaba de cancelar la reunión.

— ¿Qué sucede?— contestó la chica, cuando entró a la oficina.

— Termina de llenar estos informes— dijo Sasuke enojado.

— Pero…— dijo Hanabi mientras observaba la torre de papeles, ese día trabajaba sólo hasta las una de la tarde, no alcanzaría.— Hoy salgo temprano…

— Estas despedida— dijo Sasuke— No sirves para el puesto.

— Pero…— trató de decir Hanabi— Yo…

—Nada de peros— dijo Sasuke— No me sirve la gente incompetente.

Los demás empleados que se encontraban afuera de la oficina, pudieron sentir los gritos de su jefe, vieron a Hanabi salir, y retirarse del lugar, y luego a Sasuke, que no tardó en notar que sus trabajadores no estaban haciendo lo que deberían.

—Muévanse— dijo Sasuke mientras buscaba a alguien con la mirada— ¿Dónde esta Nara?

El aludido estaba recostado en su asiento, observando como los demás trabajaban, el solo hecho de verlos, le cansaba.

—¡Nara!— repitió Sasuke más fuerte, cuando lo encontró descansando.— Ve a rellenar los informes que están en mi escritorio…

Todos comenzaron a realizar sus quehaceres tan rápido como podían, no querían tener la misma suerte que Hanabi, y las otras mujeres que pasaron por ese puesto.

— ¡Sasori!— llamó Sasuke— Llama a esa mujer que me ofreciste de secretaria, dile que esta contratada.

— ¿A mi abuela?— preguntó el aludido incrédulo

—No me interesa lo que sea tuyo— dijo Sasuke— Solo llámala.

— Jefe…— dijo una chica llamada Karin — Hoy viene su padre y hermano.

—Diles que no podré atenderlos— dijo Sasuke— Inventa algo. Otra cosa, dile al Hyuga que queda a cargo de la empresa por hoy.

Sasuke salió del lugar, eran las once de la mañana, hacía calor, cosa que lo podía de peor genio. Caminó a su nuevo hogar, subió las escaleras del edificio y se encontró con una pareja que se besaba apasionadamente, la situación lo puso de malas pulgas, le molestaba ver como otros podían amar, le molestaba que otros se sintieran queridos y acompañados.

Se encontró con Hanabi, la chica que había despedido, esta no le saludó, en la oficina era una persona bastante amable, pero fuera de esta poco le importaba ser cortes.

Entró a su departamento, no tenía que hacer, ni siquiera tenía ganas de comer, y dormir no le parecía una buena opción, la temperatura no era agradable. Se sentó en un sofá, y cerró los ojos, pudiendo así escuchar el murmullo que venía de las otras habitaciones.

— ¡Terminamos!— gritó una voz masculina que pudo llegar a los oídos de Sasuke.

— Pero… Deidara…— se escuchaba una voz femenina— Dame más tiempo.

— ¡No!— gritó nuevamente— Me voy de esta pocilga.

El tipo que hablaba tenía razón, Sasuke aún no entendía como llego a arrendar ese lugar para descansar. Los gritos se hicieron murmullos, inaudibles para Sasuke, para suerte de él, que no quería seguir escuchando peleas, ya tenía suficiente con los problemas que tenía.

Su teléfono móvil comenzó a vibrar, en el visor aparecía la palabra "Mamá". Sintió un leve dolor de estomago, seguramente su madre ya estaba enterada de la situación. Contestó el móvil, y espero.

— Alo, Sasuke— dijo la mujer al otro lado de la línea.

—Si— se limitó a responder Sasuke.

— ¿Cómo estás?— preguntó la mujer— Ya lo se todo, espero que no te haya afectado tanto, Sakura me dijo que estabas muy mal.

— Ya estoy mejor…— contestó Sasuke, agradecía que Sakura hubiese manipulado la información.

— ¿Quieres que te vaya a visitar?— preguntó Mikoto.

— No te preocupes— respondió Sasuke— Pronto iré a casa de nuevo.

Sasuke cortó la llamada, se reprendía a si mismo por haber rechazado la compañía de su madre.

Salió de su "departamento" y se encontró con la pareja que estaba peleando. La escena le recordaba un poco su propia historia, aunque la diferencia más notoria, era que su esposa no le pidió que siguiera con ella.

— Ya te dije, o vienes conmigo o terminamos— decía el hombre.

— Me tengo que quedar aquí, mi primo y hermana me necesitan— contestaba la mujer, que según Sasuke tenía un enorme parecido con su antigua secretaria.

— No te necesitan…

— Si, ellos me necesitan— alegó la mujer—, mi hermana perdió su trabajo, y el trabajo de mi primo aún no es estable.

— Bien— contestó él— Me quedaré contigo una semana más, tu decides a quien prefieres.

—Gracias, Deidara.

Sasuke recién estaba comenzando a apreciar el valor de las demás personas, en el momento en que estaba completamente alejado de los suyos.

**…**

Sakura llegaba nuevamente a Konoha, sus padres y algunos de sus conocidos la esperaban. Esperaban encontrarla mal, deshecha, pero su estado anímico era de lo mejor, no se le notaban rastros de llanto, al parecer el divorcio le había hecho bien.

— ¡Sakura!— gritó un chico de grandes cejas cuando vio llegar a la mujer.

Lee abrazó a Sakura, en su tiempo fue uno de sus pretendientes, pero todo el asunto se aclaró y quedaron como buenos amigos.

Los padres de la chica se acercaron a ella para saludarla, el padre de ella se veía bastante feliz, mucho más que cuando ella contrajo matrimonio.

— _Hija… aún puedes terminar con todo esto, si quieres yo me encargó de acabar con esa fiesta— decía un hombre mayor— No te cases todavía._

—_Pero, papá— alegaba Sakura— Es mi vida, yo decido lo que hago con ella._

— _Bueno— contestó el hombre— Pero si eso no resulta, recuerda lo que te advertí._

—Ves que tenía razón— dijo el padre de Sakura, mientras su hija asentía con la cabeza.

Caminaron de regreso a la casa, Lee cargaba el equipaje de Sakura.

—Lee, ¿has visto a Ino?— pregunto la recién llegada.

—Si, debe estar en su casa— contestó Lee— Ve a visitarla, estoy seguro de que estará feliz de verte.

Sakura observó a sus padres, buscando la aprobación en ellos, no era una niña, pero se había prometido no volver a desobedecerles.

— Ve, más tarde conversamos— dijo la madre de la chica con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Cuando llegó a la florería, se encontró con su amiga de toda la vida, no había cambiado nada desde la última vez que se vieron.

— ¿Y que ha sido de ti?— preguntó Sakura a la rubia, a modo de saludo.

La chica suspiró, aún no superaba un hecho que le dolía.

_— Naruto…— decía Ino— Quiero que seas sincero conmigo… ¿Tu aún quieres a Sakura?_

— _Bueno, yo…— contestaba el chico— no la he olvidado, pero…_

— _¿Estas conmigo para olvidarla?_

— _Claro que no— se apresuró en contestar Naruto— Yo a ti te consideró mi amiga… y…_

— _Naruto, tu no eres para mí— dijo Ino— Somos distintos, tu aún no superas lo que sientes por Sakura, y yo… también amo a otra persona._

— _¿Entonces solo somos amigos?— preguntó Naruto._

— _No— respondió la mujer— Prefiero que no seamos amigos._

— Lo siento, amiga— dijo Sakura al escuchar la historia, se sentía mal por Ino, y enojada con si misma, ya que había sido parte del problema.

—No te preocupes, Sakura— dijo Ino— Ya llegará otro hombre…

— Ojala sea así…— agregó la chica de cabello rosado.

**Continuara…**

**

* * *

**

Gracias a todos quienes leen el fic, y también a los que comentan, me agrada leer su opinión.

Hinata ya apareció… pero aún no tiene contacto con Sasuke, ¿Alguna sugerencia?

Y otra cosa, necesito opiniones para la pareja de Ino.


	4. El viaje

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no está dentro de mi inventario...

* * *

**El viaje**

Naruto y Temari ya llevaban una semana trabajando juntos, durante este tiempo se habían conocido bastante, ya no se trataban con el mismo respeto que la primera vez, es más, ahora Naruto era quien trataba como superior a Temari, siendo que él es el jefe.

— Tenemos un viaje este fin de semana— dijo Naruto mientras revisaba su correo electrónico. — Vamos a ir a… Konoha— agregó con un tono triste.

A Temari la noticia le tomó por sorpresa, como un balde de agua fría.

— No me gusta ese lugar.

A Naruto no le gustaba Konoha, de hecho la idea de volver no le agradaba.

—Tenemos que ir, aunque no queramos— dijo Naruto.

Por la mente de Naruto pasaban los recuerdos de Sasuke y Sakura— sus ex amigos—, el no tenía conocimiento de la ruptura matrimonial de ellos, aunque de todas formas el se prometió no volver a dirigirles la palabra, aunque terminaran.

— Hoy en la noche partimos.

Temari también tenía sus razones para no querer volver, aunque el problema de ella tenía solución…

— _Tengo que irme, mis hermanos me necesitan— dijo Temari._

— _Yo también te necesito— alegó su novio, Shikamaru._

_La chica quedó impactada con la declaración del Nara, el nunca le había manifestado sus sentimientos tan claramente._

— _Nos volveremos a ver… te lo prometo.— dijo Shikamaru tomándola de los hombros, mientras la besaba en la frente._

Las palabras de su novio quedaron marcadas en su memoria, la promesa seguía en pie, solo que cada vez se hacía más difícil cumplirla, los años no pasaban en vano y los sentimientos comenzaban a desvanecerse, el amor había perdido su magia, necesitaban comenzar de nuevo si querían lograr algo, construir su propia historia, armar nuevamente un "nosotros".

— Te pasó a recoger a tu casa— dijo Naruto sacando a Temari de sus pensamientos.

La chica asintió con la cabeza, estaba segura de que si hablaba seguramente se echaría a llorar.

…

El tiempo para Sasuke había pasado rápidamente, llevaba una semana divorciado y ya era otro. No tenía interés en afeitarse, su piel se comenzaba a resecar por falta de cremas, cada vez comía menos. Su apartamento también sufría lo mismo que el dueño, estaba sucio, desordenado, lucía completamente deplorable, lo que le bajaba el animo a cualquiera que lo habitara.

Su madre aún no llegaba, se suponía que estaría en la tarde de ese mismo día, lo cual le ponía de peor genio ya que era imposible tener todo ordenado para su visita.

Necesitaba la ayuda de alguien, y esa persona podía ser Hanabi, su antigua secretaria, que según las conversaciones que traspasaban las paredes de su casa y sus membranas auditivas, estaría sin trabajo y necesitaría del dinero.

Salió de su casa, y golpeó la puerta del departamento contiguo.

Hinata salió a atender, no reconoció al hombre que tenía en frente, lo había visto una sola vez, cuando no estaba tan demacrado.

— ¿Está Hanabi?

— Ella no se encuentra, ¿Quiere dejarle un recado?

— No…— contestó Sasuke— ¿Estás ocupada?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

— Necesito de tu ayuda, mi casa esta hecha un desastre. Te pagaré bien si me ayudas.

Hinata salió de la casa, no sin antes sacar las llaves. Necesitaba el dinero, que por el momento se hacía escaso dentro de su familia.

El lugar estaba convertido en un chiquero, estaba lleno de envoltorios vacíos, los muebles cubiertos de polvo. No era nada del otro mundo, pero para un hombre acostumbrado a que siempre hagan todo por el, era un problema difícil. Para Hinata era algo fácil de resolver, no requería más que de una escoba y una pala, cosas que Sasuke no usaba y no tenía pretendido aprender a usar.

— Iré a mi casa por lo necesario— dijo Hinata, mientras salía en busca de los útiles de aseo. Ella pensaba que esas cosas estaban en todas las casas, pero al parecer existía una que escapaba a la regla.

Mientras limpiaban, ella le hacía algunas preguntas, que el o contestaba con un monosílabo o simplemente no respondía. En menos de una hora ya estaba todo ordenado, ella se preparaba para salir, cuando ve que su novio esta esperándola.

— Se te olvidaba esto — dijo Sasuke, alcanzándole un sobre con dinero a Hinata.

Deidara le arrebató de las manos el sobre, observando el dinero que este contenía.

— ¿Qué estabas haciendo con ese tipo?— reclamó Deidara mientras tomaba las muñecas de Hinata y las apretaba con fuerza.

— Yo…

— Ella me estaba ayudando— aclaró Sasuke.

Deidara lo observo con enojo.

— El problema no es contigo.

— Deidara, yo solo le estaba ayudando…

— No te creo nada— replicó Deidara, dando media vuelta.

Hinata caminó tras de el, para explicarle mejor lo sucedido.

— Terminamos— Le gritó Deidara, simplemente no aceptaba que su novia estuviese con otro hombre que no fuera él o Neji. Además el ya no tenía interés en seguir con ella viviendo de una manera casi miserable, necesitaba una excusa para acabar con todo, y como ya la había encontrado, no dudo en acabar con esa relación.

Hinata cayó de rodillas al suelo, le dolía que todo se terminara de esa manera, por un simple malentendido, no sabía que su novio quería terminar de antes con ella.

Sasuke solo observó la situación, no la ayudó, simplemente entró a su casa, cerrando la puerta para no ver a Hinata.

…

Naruto y Temari ya estaban en Konoha, el vuelo duró toda la noche, por lo que tenían sabado y domingo para recorrer el lugar, recien el lunes comenzarían con el trabajo.

— ¿Y lo llamaste?— preguntó Naruto a la chica que ya le había contado lo acontecido con Shikamaru.

Temari asintió con la cabeza, sonriente.

— Me dijo que estaría en la plaza.

— Te acompaño— dijo Naruto, no tenía muchas cosas que hacer en el lugar.

Cuando llegaron a la pequeña plaza, dos chicas observaban a los jóvenes.

— ¿Es Naruto?— preguntó Ino— Ha cambiado bastante desde la última vez que lo vi.

— ¿ Y que hace con esa chica?— preguntó Sakura.

— Debe ser su novia, es muy bonita. — dijo Ino observando a la chica que estaba muy bien arreglada.

Sakura sintió que todo se veía abajo, igual que en el momento que se divorció.

—

Naruto estaba impaciente por conocer al novio de Temari, según ella, él era perfecto aunque un poco holgazán.

— Debería haber llegado hace una hora— dijo Naruto.

— Quizás se retrasó su vuelo— justificó Temari— Recuerda que viene de lejos.

Temari lo divisó a lo lejos, el caminaba lentamente, como si fuera con todo el tiempo del mundo. Su corazón comenzó a latir cada vez más fuerte.

— ¿Me veo bien?— preguntó Temari a Naruto — ¿Mi cabello no se ha desordenado? ¿Mi maquillaje no se ha corrido?

Shikamaru se acercó a ellos, Temari trataba de mantener la compostura. La pareja se miraba a los ojos, tratando de reconocerse nuevamente.

— ¿Qué?— dijo Naruto viendo que ellos no hacían nada por saludarse— ¿No lo piensas saludar? Tanto alboroto por esto.

— Te extrañe mucho— dijo Shikamaru, acercándose a ella.

Temari lo besó apasionadamente, mientras un incomodo Naruto trataba de mirar hacia otro lado.

— Pueden ir a otro lugar— dijo Naruto — Aquí hay niños, es temprano, no es horario para eso.

— Esta bien— rió Temari, mientras se alejaba con su acompañante.

Naruto se quedó solo mirando a los niños, y a la gente que transitaba por el lugar.

—

— No es su novia— dijo Sakura cuando vio a Temari partir con Shikamaru.

— Pobre Naruto— dijo Ino con pena — Aún no encuentra una mujer.

— ¿Vamos a saludarlo?— preguntó Sakura.

Ino negó con la cabeza, le había dicho que no quería tener contacto con el.

Sakura se acercó al lugar donde se encontraba Naruto sentado.

— ¡Hola!— exclamó la chica.

Naruto se volteó para observarla con molestia.

— ¿No me reconoces?— preguntó la chica.

— ¿Qué quieres?— dijo Naruto enojado.

Sakura comenzó a llorar, no estaba tratando de manipular a Naruto a través de unas cuantas lágrimas falsas, si no que eran de pena, de no volver a ver a su amigo como lo que fue, de no tener el apoyo de una de las personas más importantes para ella.

La máscara que Naruto había creado para alejar a sus amigos se deshizo completamente, reconocía esas lágrimas fueron las mismas que vio un día hace diez años.

— _¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Por qué lloras?— preguntó Naruto._

— _Tuve una discusión con Ino— dijo Sakura todavía llorando— Ya no seremos amigas... ella me odia._

_Naruto la abrazó suavemente._

— _Yo hablaré con ella, para mañana ya estarán reconciliadas._

— Sakura… lo siento— La abrazó Naruto— Yo no quise hacerte llorar.

— Gracias Naruto— dijo Sakura, agradeciendo el abrazo y la compañía de su amigo.

Naruto deshizo el abrazo, observando a Sakura, mientras ella lo observaba a él. El joven había cambiado, si bien siempre era Sasuke quien llamaba la atención de las mujeres, el tenía sus atributos, que con el paso del tiempo se fueron destacando, ya no quedaba nada del niño rubio hiperactivo, ahora era un hombre mucho más centrado y físicamente más desarrollado.

— ¿Y qué haces por aquí?— preguntó Sakura, cuando ya estaba calmada.

— Vine por el trabajo— dijo Naruto orgulloso de sí mismo— ¿Y tu que haces?

Sakura le relató su situación amorosa, Naruto la escuchó atentamente.

(…)

— ¿Y tu crees que tengo una oportunidad?— preguntó Sakura— ¿Me la merezco?

Naruto no le respondió, solo se quedo pensando.

**Continuara…**

**

* * *

**

**Nota de la autora:  
**

_Hola chicas (creo que solo son mujeres mis lectoras, si no es así les ofrezco disculpas) espero que les haya gustado este capítulo._

_Me aburrió hacer a Naruto en un papel tan frío, se ve mejor más tierno… si existiera sería el hombre perfecto… pero lamentablemente es un dibujo :nopuedeser:_

_Ahora trataré de actualizar más rápido, quiero terminar esto antes del inicio de las clases y de ahí dedicarme de lleno a lo que es PSU (para quienes no sepan, es una prueba que se rinde en Chile para entrar a la universidad)_

_Bueno eso, gracias por leer._


End file.
